


Cardiac Arrest

by mason_writes



Series: Ghosting Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor Common Room, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mason_writes/pseuds/mason_writes
Summary: just second part to my story ghosting, harry and dracos first time. this is just smut and it can be read independently from the first part :)title from song cardiac arrest by bad sun's
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ghosting Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Cardiac Arrest

Now that they were here, sitting across from each other on his bed, Harry wasn't sure what to do. He stared at Draco and saw all of him at once: the eleven year old boy who had tried to befriend him, the antagonistic teenager, the scared sixteen year old boy on the wrong side of the war. All of them molded together to create the hesitant twenty year old man in front of him. 

Draco reached out and pushed Harry's bangs out of his face. He trailed a finger down Harry's scar that had grown so much. He ran his hand through Harry's curls, and Harry closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. This was all so new. He wanted to take things slow, but he had been starving for so long and here was Draco, vulnerable, and smoldering. 

Harry took Draco's hand and pressed his lips against his palm. Draco held his breath before slowly, carefully exhaling. Harry kissed the pad of Draco's thumb, then pulled him closer. They stopped, foreheads together, breathing quickly. 

"Are we doing this, Potter?" Draco murmured. His lips were so close to Harry's. 

"We can stop if you want." The thought of stopping made Harry's stomach drop but Draco shook his head. 

"I've waited too damn long for this," Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek. He trailed kisses along his jaw, and Harry was on fire. "I'll stop when I'm dead." 

Harry huffed a laugh. "We're in the no dying club remember?" Draco pressed an open mouth kiss against Harry's neck, and Harry's breath caught. "We'll be doing this a long time." 

"Good," Draco whispered, pushing Harry onto his back. He carefully removed Harry's glasses and set them on the nightstand. 

Draco kissed Harry hard and frantic like he couldn't take it anymore. Harry ran his hands down Draco's slender waist and untucked his button up from his pants. Draco moaned very quietly when Harry got his hands on Draco's skin. He could feel small scars on Draco's chest from the Septumsempra. 

Harry ran his fingers along the edge of Draco's trousers, kissing his neck and leaving lovebites on pale skin. Draco held himself above Harry, and buried a hand in his hair, tugging as Harry's fingers dipped into his trousers. 

"This alright?" Harry asked, unsure. 

Draco looked at him, pupils dilated and hair rumpled. He kissed Harry open mouth, tongue hot and wet against his lips. He pressed small kisses against the corner of Harry's lips. "If you stop now-" he ground his hips down. "I will hex you." 

It seemed Draco had been starving, too. 

Harry pushed Draco up so he could pull his jumper off. He tried to help Draco unbutton his shirt but Draco swatted his fumbling fingers away. Harry leaned back on his elbows and watched as Draco slid out of his shirt and undid his zipper. With Draco's cock pressed against Harry's thigh, Harry thought he might die. 

He let himself fall back as Draco began kissing him again. It felt different without shirts in the way, hotter and more visceral. Draco ground his hips down, and they both moaned at the friction. It was too much and not enough, it was Draco flicking his tongue against Harry's collarbone, and Harry dragging his nails down Draco's back, and his cock pressed against Draco's, hard and wanting. 

It was Draco undoing the button of Harry's trousers and pulling them down with his boxers. Harry's cock fell against his stomach and for a moment Draco stared at him, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"What?" Harry asked. He wondered if his cock was dreadful looking and Draco was regretting this. 

Draco pressed his palm against his clothed cock and closed his eyes. "Just trying not to cum in my pants like I'm fourteen."

Harry huffed a laugh and ran his hands along Draco's hips and thighs. "I'd really like if you took these off."

"I," Draco said as he shifted onto his heels. "Can do that."

Watching Draco strip down to his boxer briefs was like everything Harry had dreamed of and nothing he could have imagined. Draco wore stark black boxers that were stunning against his pale skin. 

Harry sat forward on his knees to meet Draco and ran his hands down Draco's arse. Draco pressed against him, his hard cock straining against fabric, and moaned as Harry began sucking a hickey onto his shoulder. Harry squeezes his arse and imagined Draco riding him, his arse against Harry's thighs and Harry's cock buried inside of him. He felt like if he wasn't careful he could cum to that thought alone. 

"What do you want?" Draco asked breathlessly as he slowly stroked Harry. 

"God," Harry moaned. He pressed his lips against Draco's ear and ran his nails up his back. "You riding me." 

Draco almost choked and hungrily began kissing Harry. He pushed Harry onto his back again and stripped off his boxer briefs before straddled him, Harry's cock pressed against Draco's. Harry gripped Draco's hips and pressed up against him groaning at the contact. 

"Do you have condoms?" Draco asked, breathless and running his hands down Harry's chest. He gripped Harry's cock and stroked it slowly. 

Harry had to think for a moment before nodding and gesturing to the nightstand. If his cock felt so good in Draco's hand, he wouldn't last at all with Draco riding him. But he still wanted it, needed it. 

Draco pulled a condom and lube from the nightstand and dropped the condom on Harry's chest. "Have you done this before?" 

Harry shook his head. "Not like This. Not when it mattered." Anything before this had been distant and Harry had only been going through the motions. This felt real. 

Draco nodded and ripped the condom open. He rolled it onto Harry's cock, followed by lube. He stroked him a bit, watching Harry's face very carefully. "I'm not going to last," Draco said. 

"Me neither, especially if you keep stroking me like that." Harry pushed himself up on his elbows and Draco leaned down to kiss him softly. It was tender and everything in Harry's heart felt close to the surface. 

"Ready?" Draco asked, leaning back to position himself. 

"Just like that?" Harry felt like there was more to be done. He didn't have a huge cock but it seemed far too big to just go into Draco's arsehole. 

"We'll go slow, just don't move until I say," Draco said, a little breathless as he positioned Harry's cock between his cheeks. "I haven't done this in a while. It'll take a second fore to get used to it again." 

"If you need to stop, tell me and we'll stop," Harry said, running his hands down Draco's thighs. "I don't want it to hurt for you." 

Draco smirked at him. "I like it when it hurts a bit."

He slowly began to sink down on Harry's cock, and Harry thought he might explode and die and cum all at once. It was so tight and all consuming, he could only grip Draco's hips, and try to breathe. 

Draco winced a little when he was fully seated, and let his head fall back. He placed his hands on Harry's stomach and just sat there, adjusting to Harry's cock. 

"Merlin," Harry groaned. "Draco, you feel...so fucking good." 

A half smile graced Draco's lips as he looked at Harry. "Just wait, it gets better." 

Draco lifted himself up slowly and then back down again. Over and over, slowly beginning to pick up the pace. Harry threw his head back against the pillow, it felt like the wind was being knocked out of him. 

Draco moaned and sped up his pace. Harry couldn't think straight staring at Draco's bare, sweaty chest, his head tipped back and mouth open. 

After a few minutes, Harry found his voice. "Draco," Harry breathed, gripping his hips. "I'm not going to last." 

Draco, eyes closed, smiled. "Neither are my thighs. Let's flip over." 

Draco pulled off of Harry's cock and flopped onto his back. He smiled at Harry. "God, you're so hot." 

Harry rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He kneeled in between Draco's legs and adjusted the condom. "Ready?" 

Draco nodded and wrapped his legs loosely around Harry's waist. Harry pushed back in, and closed his eyes, sucking in a breath. Draco's thighs flexed around Harry's waist. 

For a few minutes, they moved together slowly, in sync. Harry felt he was close and he said so. 

"Stroke me," Draco murmured. His eyes were closed and half his face was hidden in the pillow. 

Harry focused more on stroking Draco and his hips began stuttering as he lost his rhythm. He breathing increased and his stomach muscles contracted. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. 

Draco squeezed the bedsheets and locked his ankles around Harry's back. "I'm close, fuck, Harry-" 

Harry twisted his wrist and sped up, and he couldn't help but moan as Draco came in his hand. He stroked Draco through his orgasm, then he braced both his hands on the bed sheet and thrust faster. Draco moaned, and gripped one of Harry's hands. 

"Fuck, I want you to cum," Draco said, flexing his legs around Harry's waist. 

Harry's orgasm built and he finally came when he saw Draco's cum on his chest. His hips stilled and he squeezed his eyes closed as his ears rang; he felt like he was having a heartattack. He couldn't move, he wasn't even sure if he was breathing. 

"Potter," Draco said with a light tone. "You need to pull out." 

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He carefully pulled out and tied the condom off. He dropped it beside the bed. "Merlin. That was incredible." 

Draco smirked up at him, stretching his arms above his head. "Course it was, you just had sex with me. I've never had a bad review before."

Harry snorted and laid beside Draco. Draco looked beautiful in the dim light, his sharp angles rendered soft and gentle. 

"Could you get me a cloth to clean up the mess," Draco asked, gesturing to his chest. 

Harry waved a hand and spelled the mess away. Draco rolled his eyes. "Show off. I hate to say this but wand less magic is pretty attractive." 

Harry shrugged as best he could. "Maybe I'll do some next time." 

"Next time?" Draco raised an eyebrow and huffed a laugh. "I'm going to need at least a month to recover." 

"Well, as soon as you're ready, we're doing that again." Harry stretched his legs out and rolled onto his side to face Draco. "However, I do need a nap. I'm shattered."

"I could go for a nap." Draco turned and pressed his chest against Harry's. 

Harry looped his arm around his slim chest, and tangled their legs together. This felt more real and more important than anything else Harry had experienced. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Draco's hair.


End file.
